Volleyball
by Phishy Chan
Summary: Team 7 and 10 ensue in a battle of wits, strength, and agility. A volleyball game.


Volleyball

By Phishy chan

Pairing: none

Summary: Team 7 and Team 10 engage in a battle of wits, strength, and agility. A volleyball match.

* * *

Today was the day. 

Hearts would be pounding. Anxiety hung over the area like a thick security blanket. Two teams would ensue into battle.

One victor, one loser. Today would determine it all.

Master Iruka grimly holds the object in his hand. With a single,smooth, and fluid movement of his hand, he sends the object flying ever-so-slowly in the air. As the item descends, the two teams bolt.

"VOLLEYBALL, START!"

* * *

The volleyball lands onto the left side of the net. Ino bounces it neatly over the net, where Sakura returns the punch. It lands straight for Chouji, who lightly punts the ball into the air. Shikamaru takes his cue, and with faster speed and strength than one would expect from such a lazy boy, he jumps into the air like a cat, and spikes the ball down forcefully. It looks good, it looks good! Seems like a point for team te...NO!

Naruto strikes out of nowhere and saves the ball. It bounces weakly into the air, where Sasuke, apparently Shikamaru's counterpart, watches it coolly with his dark eyes, and spikes it down. BANG! A point for team 7!

Oh... Disappointment for team 10! Quick huddle. Plans and strategies are devised. The game resumes. Team 10 serves. With a graceful toss, Ino launches the ball. It sails over the net. Sakura returns the favor. This time, Chouji does not start the attack maneuver as quickly. He bounces it towards Ino, who taps it to Shikamaru. Nara tosses it in the air and ducks. Chouji appears out of nowhere and spikes the ball down! He is stronger than Shikamaru or Ino, and with a lightning strike, the ball pummels into the ground! Excellent maneuver! Team 10 gains a point!

Team 7 is bitter. Quick huddle for 7. A plan is devised. Sakura serves the ball, and tosses over to the other side. Ino receives it and punts it back. Suddenly! A hand-seal! What's this? Naruto has used Kage bunshin no Jutsu! Ino's eyes widen in surprise. There was no one where the ball was landing, and now, one of Naruto's clones nabs the spot, and spikes it back. Shikamaru motions to Chouji, who runs over and tosses it over. As the ball sails through the air, Naruto is ready. He leaps...but? Oh no! Shikamaru has dirty tricks of his own! He uses the Shadow-bind technique, and Naruto can't move a muscle! Since there are several clones, Shikamaru is able to nab all of them with his shadow. Sasuke and Sakura try to save the ball, but they're too far away and DING! Team 10 scores again!

The score is 2-1. First to five points wins. Team 7 is furious now. No mercy, no mercy at all! This time Sasuke serves. The ball flies over, a bit fast. Oh dear! Team 10 is not paying attention. The ball hits the sand and flies out. An easy point for team 7!

The pace quickens. The score is tied, 2-2. This time, Shikamaru serves. He lets the ball lob slowly through the air. Naruto creates more clones, confident. He has a backup plan. The ball sails through the air, and Naruto's clone gets ready to strike. Shikamaru uses the Shadow-bind technique, but...?

Sasuke is Naruto's backup plan! He uses the Sharigan and performs the seal before Shikamaru does! Now Shikamaru is stopped, dead in his tracks! He can't move! Naruto's clone bounces the ball over to Sakura. She jumps up and spikes it down! But it is saved! What? Chouji, why are you so big? Oh! Chouji uses Multi-size no jutsu, and he's become a giant! He covers half the field by himself. (Sorry, Chouji.) With little effort, he smacks the ball down to team 7. Sasuke is still in shadow-bind with Shikamaru. One of Naruto's clones takes a dive at it, but he's too late! Luckily, Sakura is nearby, and she dives for it...but? She starts to...dance? Ino is on the floor, motionless. Ninpou, Shintenshin no Jutsu! Mind seal! Sakura is now at Ino's mercy! The ball nearly hits the ground, but...

KERO! A frog? Of course! Naruto uses Summoning no Jutsu, and summons a frog to help him! The frog kicks the ball over with his hind legs. Now Chouji is the only one who can fight on team 10. He taps the ball over, and it hits an unknowing Naruto clone in the back of the head. Oh, the suspense!

Naruto's clone turns around, frustrated and angry. He picks a fight with the other clones, and soon, Naruto is caught between them. Sasuke's copied Shadow bind wears off, and both he and Shikamaru can now move. Ino returns to her body, and Chouji returns to his normal size. Team 10 is on their feet, now! Team 7 has Sasuke and Sakura, but what about Naruto?

He was still fighting with his clones! This was becoming a distraction for team 7. With so many clones, it's getting hard to move around. Sasuke and Sakura look at their team idiot with distaste. Sasuke managed to barely punt the ball over, and it knocked down by a clone. Sakura steps over another clone, and manages to spiked the ball down again. Shikamaru dives for it, but at a last ditch effort, Sasuke uses the shadow bind again! Shikamaru is stopped dead in his tracks, but not before Ino manages to save the ball. Then, Sasuke nabs her shadow, and stretches his shadow to Chouji. Since he's laying down, team 10 is forced to lay down, too! Oh no! And Chouji s on top! Poor Shikamaru! (X.x)

The ball flounders up, but Sasuke is on the floor, with a Naruto clone on top of him. Sakura lunges, but Naruto stumbles into her as well! Oh no! OH NO!!! The ball lands, almost in slow motion. It nearly hits the sand when...

TWEEEEET "Testing, over! Good job, you guys. Nice use of special techniques to try to win." Master Iruka is looking down upon them, all smiles. Shikamaru is dying of suffocation, but that's okay. Sasuke releases the seal, and they all go home happy. ...Except Naruto. Master Iruka isn't too happy with Naruto's performance. Teams 7 and 10 watch with pity as Master Iruka drags Naruto into an ominously dark cave. Naruto squeals and tries to escape his teacher's wrath, but fails. The two teams wince at the horrible screams and thuds coming from the cave. Poor Naruto.

* * *

A/N: Ahaha... A quick one shot I came up with. This idea filled my head a while ago, during school, and I thought it would be funny, especially the techniques they would use. I don't know much about volleyball, so if there are any inaccuracies, sorry about that. ;;;;


End file.
